Mike the Marionette
by kitkat1003
Summary: SAD! Jeremy and Mike bonding fluff. Rated T because fanf


**ok, I give all credit to rebornica and snapfoo on tumblr. here's the premise**

**Fnaf 2 is a sequel  
Mike helps Jeremy get settled in at his job at the night shift the first few nights.  
Mike works day shift  
The children who died possess the animatronics  
One of them attatched itself to Mike to save him when he was young  
Mike is the kid who got bit in '87  
Jeremy lives with Mike and Mike's girlfriend, Doll**

* * *

Jeremy shook in his chair, waiting. He was alone this time, third night with crazy animatronics trying to kill him, first night without his friend.

_Where was Mike?_

The night before, something had happened, and the last thing Jeremy remembered was Mike screaming for him to run, that he'd protect him, that he had to get away, the puppet screaming down the hall as the music stopped. Doll had thrown a fit when he got home, more worried about the bruises and tattered clothing than the fact that he couldn't remember how he got there. She had downright refused to let him go back to the restaurant, and gave in only when he said he needed to look for Mike. Still, she had him smuggle in batteries for his flashlight, somehow getting it past the employees. He checked the time.

* * *

3:00am

* * *

Three hours. He just needed to last three more hours, and he could look for Mike. Three more hours, and he finished his first night a Freddy's alone.

_He was alone._

The thought sent shivers down his spine. Nobody was there to tell him it was okay, that he was doing fine, that he'd make it through. He checked the vents,and then the hallway, something nagging at him in the back of his head, that he'd forgotten something or-

"_**Hello Jeremy,"**_ A voice came from down the hall. It was almost human like, but the sound was staticy and it didn't convey any emotion. The lights flickered out for a moment, and when they came back on, Jeremy nearly screamed.

It was a large doll, taller than him, wearing a typical security guard outfit, though it was in tatters, a sleeve ripped off. It wore black pants with a black belt that had a white buckle, and had white shoes. Its ceramic gray face had black eyes with white pupils, but no mouth, leaving Jeremy to wonder why it was able to talk. It wore a security guard hat, but there were cracks that somehow resembled scars that Jeremy had seen somewhere else. It's name tage read 'MIKE' and-

_Mike._

Jeremy's thoughts came to a freezing halt as he thought about what could've happened had the puppet got Mike.

_No._

"_**You seem to have forgotten one of your duties, Jeremy. The music box must be wound, or else **__**the puppet**_ _**could roam free,"**_ The doll continued, and Jeremy immediately began winding up the music box, watching the doll with intense focus. It seemed the doll hated the puppet, as it said the name with contempt, voice fluctuating to a dark and deep tone. The doll was walking closer to him now, but didn't seem violent, like the others were. There was something his eyes, something that made them lose their dark edge. "_**I am Mike the Marionette,"**_ The doll stated, and the name was like a punch to the chest.

_Mike._

And, suddenly, all of the memories rushed back into his head, like a movie on fast forward, images blurring.

"_Jeremy! Get outta here!" Mike yelled at him, the puppet getting closer, no music to put it to rest again. Then, he was running out the back door of the office, away from the screams, and there was fear in his head because __**Mike was screaming.**_ _There was pain and fear in the screams, something that Jeremy had never heard before, and the animatronics were running, trying to get to him, and Jeremy was running past them, his clothes getting torn and getting bruised by punches and grabs at him. Mike's screams were getting louder, full of __**so much pain**_ _and then there was silence, but Jeremy had to keep running because he had to __**get out, **__to __**get away, **__and then he was outside the building still running all the way to Mike and Doll's house, but he was out of breath and tired and scared. So he stopped._

_The 5th child, the one that helped Mike, slammed into him like a moving train, possessing him and forcing his legs to move and she was crying and Jeremy couldn't tell why and wanted to know __**what happened to Mike.**_

_Then she took over completely and he fell into darkness._

Jeremy's heart clenched as he realized what happened, why the 5th child was still there in the back of his head, sobbing and crying in her sadness.

_Mike was_ _**dead.**_

Then, she possessed him again, and forced him to mechanically wound up the music box because if _**he had just remembered**_ last night to do so Mike would be fine, and he wouldn't have a pain in his chest and guilt on his head. "_**I am here to tell you, Jeremy,"**_ The doll went on, silently mocking him with the name tag and outfit and cracks on his head that were exactly where Mike's scars would be. "_**That I do not like useless things in my restaurant, so I would prefer you to do your job. I will give you a warning every once in a while, but if you refuse to listen, I will have to get rid of you," **_The doll, no, the marionette finished with a chilling tone. It began to walk away, and Jeremy reached out, because despite the fact that it was a doll _**it was Mike.**_

"Wait, Dad please," He begged, trying to get through to it, because sometimes when he wasn't thinking that's what he would call Mike and Mike would look back at him with soft eyes and smile and call him son.

But, the marionette wasn't Mike. Not really.

"_**I am not your Father, Jeremy," **_It said, and Jeremy flinched, because that was the name he called _him, _the man he grew up with who always smelled of beer and was always angry and mean and hurt him. Purple tears streamed down its cheeks, looking painted, as though it hurt it to say its last statement, letting it sink into Jeremy's mind as it walked away.

"_**I am Mike the Marionette."**_


End file.
